In German Patent Application NO. DE 10 2014 200 500 A1, a micromechanical pressure sensor device and a production method for producing the device are described. The micromechanical pressure sensor device has a wafer having an opening structured through the wafer, which opening is covered by a mounted membrane in such a way that the membrane can be warped by a pressure difference between a front side of the wafer and a rear side of the wafer. Moreover, at least one actuator electrode is connected to the membrane, and in addition to the wafer via a spring device, in such a way that the at least one actuator electrode can be deflected by a warping of the membrane, against a spring force of the spring device. The spring device is made relatively soft, and in particular permits deflections of the at least one actuator electrode perpendicular to the plane of the wafer. PCT Application No. WO 01/89 986A1 describes a capacitive microphone in which an acoustically sensitive plate is connected to a flexible membrane via a beam situated parallel to the plate. On this flexible membrane there are situated electrodes that follow the movement of the membrane and thus produce a measure of the movement of the membrane via a change in capacitance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,170 B1 describes a deflection and multiplication of the displacement of a MEMS actuator.